


your love hit like a brick to the face

by ravenclawcatastrophe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Pansy Parkinson, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Mentions of Sex, No Smut, fuck cormac, gayyyyy, ginny & luna & pansy all work at the Quibbler together, hermione is in love with lavender and not ron because i say so, i wrote this at midnight in 2 hours on an espresso fueled rampage, im also gay, im sorry, it doesn't rlly specify pansy's sexuality in this fic but she's bi cause i say so, mentions of alcohol use, romantic sap pansy parkinson, they adopt a bunch of cats together, time skip, why? because I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawcatastrophe/pseuds/ravenclawcatastrophe
Summary: Hermione's journey of self discovery and falling in love.





	your love hit like a brick to the face

**Author's Note:**

> hello fellow emotionally stunted humans. it is i. back with another fic i wrote at 12 am on my phone and did not proofread while fueled by a venti iced caramel macchiato. 
> 
> (title is from the song Lvr Boy by awfultune)

Hermione didn't know what it was about them, but she was never very fond of boys.

In primary school, all the boys scraped their knees during football on the pavement and taunted her for her bushy hair and thick glasses. There was really nothing to like about them.

In first year, she met the only two boys who she would truly love, but never in _that_ way. She loved these two danger-prone idiots like brothers, and she loved them to death.

And then in sixth year, Cormac McLaggen and Lavender Brown come along. Lavender snogs Ron in the middle of the common room, and Hermione feels a twang of pain in her heart. She doesn't know why. She cries to Harry and sends the small yellow birds flying after Ron’s head and thinks _huh, maybe I love him more than anticipated._

Which is strange, because no type of love was anticipated between them.

So she finds Cormac McLaggen and she lets him kiss her neck and slide his hands up her school skirt and she finds she doesn't care for it. And then she thinks _What's wrong with me? Aren't girls supposed to like this sort of stuff?_

And she thinks, _Do I really like Ron?_ , and then, _Do I really like men?_

And that's when she realizes she was never jealous of Lavender, she was jealous of Ron. 

So she dumps Cormac’s sorry ass and finds Ginny ( _because she's the love expert even though she won't tell anyone who she's in love with_ ). She tells Ginny about how she had sex with McLaggen and didn't like it and now all she can think about is kissing Lavender, and she says _I’m scared,_ and it's the first thing that she's said in a while that feels true. 

And Ginny tells Hermione about the batty Ravenclaw with white-blonde hair and a tendency to go on mad rants about seemingly made-up creatures. 

It's the first time Hermione has seen Ginny smile that big and it's beautiful. It's brighter than the sun and Hermione thinks she must be really happy. 

And then Ginny introduces Hermione to the word _lesbian,_ and the spinning puzzle pieces click into place and everything finally makes _sense_ again.

She gets over Lavender ( _which is quite hard, seeing as they share a dorm_ ), and finds peace in herself. 

Not complete peace, though. ( _She can never seem to rid herself of the imprint of McLaggen’s hands on her thighs._ )

And then, in eighth year, when the world is at peace for the first time in _years,_ and she doesn't have to fight anymore, Hermione walks into the dorm she's sharing with one other person and sees the melancholy, pale face of one Pansy Parkinson. 

And over the course of the year, Pansy Parkinson stomps herself into Hermione’s life, leaving mud stains behind her on the carpet. Hermione finds herself falling in love with her.

Almost out of instinct, Hermione kisses her. They've become quite good friends ( _to everyone's surprise_ ) and they're taking a walk around the Great Lake. It's cold, mid-January, but the kiss makes Hermione feel all warm inside. Her ankles hurt from supporting her weight afterwards ( _Pansy is a tall motherfucker and Hermione is 5’3” on a good day_ ), but it was worth it. 

After the kiss Hermione apologizes profusely and instead of answering Pansy kisses her again. She hears a whoop and turns around to see Harry and Ron cheering and clapping at them from up a hill. She laughs, and takes Pansy's hand, and they walk back to their dorm with smiles that rival the brightness of the snow outside. 

They cuddle in the dorm, watching a marathon of _Clueless_ and _Heathers_ and the like on Hermione’s muggle television set. ( _Turns out they're both suckers for chick flicks and dark humor._ ) 

They don't really watch, though. They talk. And they come to a general consensus: they are girlfriends. Hermione has a _girlfriend._ Fuck yeah. 

The first person she tells ( _besides Harry and Ron, because they sort of inadvertently found out_ ) is Ginny. She's over the moon for her. Ginny suggests that they go on a double date with her and Luna. 

( _They go on a double date a week later, and it's a tradition they keep until they're_ _old_ _and_ _gray_ _and_ _rotting._ )

After graduation, Hermione and Pansy buy a small flat together over an apothecary in Diagon Alley. It smells of mothballs and old firewhiskey but it's _theirs._

They string up fairy lights and buy lots of plants ( _and by lots, they mean hundreds_ ) and Spellotape pictures to the wall. 

They travel and collect nicknacks from everywhere. They fill up the empty spaces of the bookshelves that are _everywhere_ in the flat, piling with books. They buy candles and insense to get rid of the musty smell. 

The landlord says they can't have a cat. ( _They keep Crookshanks anyways._ ) 

To keep paying rent, Pansy takes up a job at the Quibbler. She interviews with many people who were important to the war effort, and she loves the work. Even when Hermione keeps getting bumped up through the ranks of the Ministry, and she gets raise after raise, so that Pansy doesn't need a job for them to pay for their humble abode, she keeps her post. 

One bleak, mid-January day, when they're both twenty-one, Hermione comes home frazzled and overwhelmed, and in need of a soak in the tub and a giant bowl full of cookie dough to gorge on. Instead she finds rose petals scattered on the floor leading to the bedroom ( _Pansy’s always been a bit of a hopeless romantic_ ). Once she reaches the bedroom, she sees the real display. Pansy, sitting cross-legged on the bed in her faded black jeans and _The Beatles_ t-shirt. She's clutching a tiny, velvet box and there are more flower petals on the bed, spelling out _Marry Me?_

The flower petals end up crumpled and tossed around and Hermione ends up with an engagement ring on her finger. 

When Ginny finds out why Pansy really took the day off work, she insists on throwing an engagement party. Everyone loves it. ( _Ginny has always prided herself on her party-throwing skills._ )

The wedding is wonderful. Hermione walks up the isle first, and she gets to see Pansy in the most beautiful dress she's ever seen. They opted for a wedding of the smaller, simpler kind, and Pansy is wearing a knee-length satin dress that hugs her in all the right places. 

Pansy and Hermione both get absolutely sloshed at the reception, and leave early when Pansy whispers _you look incredibly sexy in that suit, love_ in Hermione's ear. 

They eventually move out of the flat that they shared so many memories in. They get a little old Victorian house in a muggle neighborhood not too far from Hermione's own, growing up. They get three more cats ( _named Gremlin, Peaches, and Lucifer_ ).

Gremlin has a spotty, grey-brown coat that Pansy says makes him look like a rubbish pile. Hermione says he looks lovely. Peaches is an orange tabby, like Crookshanks, except Peaches has short fur. Lucifer is the smallest, and is completely black. ( _You shouldn't have favorite cats, just like you shouldn't have favorite children, but Lucifer is secretly Hermione's favorite_.) 

And that's how they grow old, together, in their little house with their four magical cats and surrounded by good friends and fond memories.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! let me know if you want me to continue writing like this! it was actually pretty fun. as always, comments/kudos/bookmarks are always appreciated :) 
> 
> sorry if anything is misspelled/incorrect grammar! i'm not from england sadly and i once again wrote this in the early hours of the a.m. so!!!! i'm sorry!!!!


End file.
